A Spellbound Crossroad
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: Charmed/Supernatural crossover story chapter 2. Hell breaks loose at San Quentin State Prison. An inmate makes me deal with a crossroads demon. A mass number of demons overthrow the prison. The Winchester's ask the Halliwell's for their assistance.


A Spellbound Crossroad

* * *

A dark shadow of a man approached the cradle of an infant.

A pair of yellow eyes beamed down at the sleeping baby.

He reached down and pulled out a knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turned around and saw an old man in black had appeared.

"Barbas.. I have no need of you.

Your smell makes me sick, leave" said the yellow eyed man.

"Ohh but you may find me to be useful.

I just may be able to save your life" said Barbas.

The yellow eyed man looked intrigued.

"I have the sight of being able to look into ones deepest fears" said Barbas.

He reached out his hand.

"If you share yourself with this boy.

He will be the end of you.

There is another...

A much more suitable host" said Barbas.

Barbas than vanishes.

* * *

-Flashback- Dean is in High School.

Dean crawls under the bleachers.

He looked around for someone.

A woman grabs him from behind and pulls him towards her.

She starts to passionately make out with him.

He smiles.

"Thank you miss..." said Dean.

He twirled his finger in the air.

Trying to think of her name.

She smiles "It's Prue Halliwell" said Prue.

"Right..I know that" said Dean.

Dean smiles "The names Dean Winchester" said Dean.

"I know that dummy" said Prue.

"Well now that we know each other by first name basis..

I suppose you want to know a little about me.

You know being that you're going

to be my next girlfriend and everything" said Dean.

Prue laughed.

"My Brother and I are like secret agents.

We fight demons and keep the world safe" said Dean.

Prue caressed her finger on Deans shoulder.

"You just keep on getting more interesting Mr. Winchester" said Prue.

"Yeah well someone's got to keep the world safe" said Dean.

Deans pager rings.

He looks at the message.

"It's my brother.

I have to pick him up from school" said Dean.

He kisses Prue.

"I'll see you later babe.

10 O'clock Sage's Cafe?" asked Dean.

-End Flashback-

* * *

A Neo Nazi was working out during recess time in prison.

He watches a group of African American's playing basketball.

He starts to walk towards them.

He pulls out a shank he crafted in his cell.

The men noticed him approaching.

One of them spits on the ground.

"What do you want dumb fuck?" asked one of them.

He pulls out the shank and runs towards them.

The men start to beat the man down furiously.

The guards noticed the riot and ran towards them.

They broke up the fight.

"Ok so who's responsible for this?" asked the guard.

They point to the bald white Caucasian.

"That's twice you gave us trouble.

Your going in the hole." said the guard.

* * *

After a long period of time

the white male was again in the recess area of the facility.

He walks over to dirt patch area between sidewalks.

He looks around to make sure nobody was looking.

He reaches over to his shirt and pulls out a tin case.

He starts to dig a whole than puts the case inside.

Then buries the case.

A man in a black suit appears behind him.

He turns around.

"You where supposed to be a blonde broad" said the man.

"Yes well you're a big man with big plans.

So I wanted to seal the deal personally.

The names Crowley" said the black suit man.

"First of all I want out of here permanently.

Also I want every colored man in this prison dead" said the Nazi.

"Hmm I like the way you think.

So full of rage.

I'll tell you what.

How about I give you what you want.

But raise the stakes a little bit.

First I get you out of here.

Then I turn everyone in this prison into mindless zombies.

Then you could have the pleasure of killing them over and over again.

You will be free.

They won't drag you back here again.

There won't be a here left.

On top of that I'm a pretty generous guy.

You'll have Ten years to do all you desire" said Crowley.

The Nazi reaches out his hand.

"Deal" said the Nazi.

Crowley doesn't shack his hand.

He reaches over to him and gives him a huge kiss.

The man backs away.

"Son of a bitch.

You could of warned me you sick fuck" said the Nazi.

Crowley smiles.

"Enjoy your new life of piled up corpses" said Crowley.

Crowley vanishes.

The man smirks

"I will" said the Nazi.

The sky turned black as black smoke hurled into the prison.

The black smoke entered the mouths of every person inside.

* * *

A knock was heard on the door of the Halliwell's house.

Leo answers the door.

"Castiel..since when did you knock?" asked Leo.

He looks over to the street.

And saw the Impala parked in the front.

"Did you drive here?" asked Leo.

"Yeah I cruise from time to time" said Castiel.

"And you just took it from the boys?" asked Leo.

"Yeah they don't always need it" responded Castiel.

"Ok..whatever. So what can I do for you?" asked Leo.

"I just want to know if you want to go out for a drink?" asked Castiel.

Leo looks behind him.

"Sure let's get out of here" said Leo.

* * *

Castiel slams a shot glass down on the table.

Next to the other five empty glasses.

"It's nice to get out every once in awhile.

It seems like all I do is cook and clean" said Leo.

Leo takes a shot than slams the glass next to two empty glasses.

Leo's cell phone rings.

He looks at the number.

"Hold on a sec I have to get this" said Leo.

"Where are you?" asked Piper.

"Hey babe I'm out having a drink with a friend" responded Leo.

"Hell no you're not.

Your suppose to be home watching the kids with me and cleaning up.

We're all having dinner tonight" said Piper.

"I'll be there in a bit Piper" said Leo.

Leo hangs up.

"Sorry about that.

The wife gets a little crazy sometimes" said Leo.

"You're telling me" said Castiel.

* * *

Sam and Dean walk into the bar.

Dean noticed Castiel sitting at a table.

Dean walks up to him.

He then slaps him hard on the back.

"Hey look it's huggy bear" said Dean.

"Huggy bear..ohh right that's what you call me" said Castiel.

Dean leans over to him with a smirk on his face.

"You do realize we had to take a cab right?

Because for some reason my Impala wasn't parked in the driveway.

And for some reason I knew it had to be here" said Dean.

Castiel had a worried look on his face.

"Look I was going to bring it back" said Castiel.

"Ohh that's ok I knew you were going to bring it back" said Dean.

Castiel had a relieved look on his face.

Dean leans in closer.

"Because if you didn't,

and if one scratch is on her.

Your hide will be adorned to my windshield" said Dean.

Castiel now had a frightened look on his face.

Dean looks over to Leo.

"Enjoy your drinks" said Dean.

Dean turns around and walks away.

Sam rolled his eyes then followed.

* * *

The bar door swung open.

Piper stormed into the bar.

She walks over to their table.

She than slaps Castiel on the face.

She grabs Leo's ear and pulls him up from his chair.

"Oww that hurts" said Leo.

"You're going home with me" said Piper.

She continued pulling his ear as she lead him towards the door.

"But Piper you always get to go out with your girlfriend's.

I never get to do anything" said Leo.

"I work at a night club.

I have to be out late" responded Piper.

"Yeah well you don't always have work" said Leo.

"Umm have you forgot?

I own the place.

I have to check up on it.

Especially since I hired a bunch of armatures

who don't know what they're doing" said Piper.

They exit the bar.

The door slams shut.

* * *

Dean noticed Cole was sitting at the bar.

Sam and Dean walk up to him.

Then sat next to him.

"So what brings you here?

What's with the long face?" asked Sam.

"I always come here" responded Cole.

He swigs A whole glass of bourbon.

Then slams the glass on the table.

He pushes the glass over to the bartender.

The bartender than refills the glass.

He picks up the glass.

"The Halliwell's tried to kill me last night.

Unfortunately their efforts went to waste.

Blew my apartment to hell though" said Cole.

He swigs the glass than places the glass on the table.

The bartender turned up the TV.

"We should probably listen to the news.

It's on every channel" said the bartender.

The TV showed fire breakouts

and fighting among inmates

at San Quentin State Prison.

"A mass riot has broken out.

All law enforcement officers have evacuated the building.

Local police officers from several branches

have the city blocked under quarantine.

All citizens are advised to stay in your homes.

Until the problem is dealt with.

We will keep you live with full coverage

as events unfold" said the news reporter.

Sam and Dean where looking at the screen intently.

Sam noticed a shot of an inmate flashed black eyes.

"Demons" said Castiel.

Castiel magically appeared behind them.

He glared at the TV screen then vanished.

"Let's go" said Dean.

Sam and Dean left the bar.

Cole drank another glass.

"Not my problem" said Cole.

* * *

Sam and Dean climb into the Impala.

The keys were left in the ignition.

Dean shakes his head.

"Freaken Cass" said Dean.

Dean starts the car.

"Any idea's how we're going to approach this?" asked Dean.

"Yeah but first let me make a call" responded Sam.

Sam pulls out his cell phone.

Phoebe picks up her phone.

"This is Phoebe" said Phoebe.

"Hi Phoebe it's Sam.

Have you been watching the news?" asked Sam.

"Yeah my sister's and I are planning on going there.

Why don't you guys meet us at our house?

We'll confront the demons together" responded Phoebe.

"Good I was thinking the same thing.

We'll see you soon" said Sam.

Sam hangs up the phone.

"Let's go to the Halliwell's.

They might be able to help us" said Sam.

"Ok" said Dean.

Dean pulled out of the park space and they drove off.

* * *

They drove in silence for awhile.

Dean chuckles after thinking about something.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Nothing..It's just you mentioning the Halliwell's

made me think of high school.

I knew a girl who had the same last name.

I told her everything about us" responded Dean.

Sam looked at him

with a surprised look on his face.

"What you told her..

Damn it Dean.

After all the talks

you had with me about keeping quiet" said Sam.

"Relax mother Teresa

I didn't put her in any harm's way.

For her knowing.

Besides she didn't even believe me anyways" said Dean.

"Yeah well what if she is one of the witches?" asked Sam.

"Hmm could be..." responded Dean.

"Look it doesn't matter.

They know anyways..remember?" said Dean with frustration in his voice.

"I'll tell you what though.

She had to be some kind of witch.

She just couldn't quit.

She had such a fine ass that could go on for days".

Sam interrupts him.

"Dean" said Sam.

"Yeah?" asked Dean.

"Please keep it in your pants" responded Sam.

"Ohh yeah right..Sorry" said Dean.

* * *

They pull up to the Halliwell's drive way.

Sam knocks on the door.

Paige answer's the door.

"Ohh hello boys.

Come on in" said Paige.

They walk into the living room.

They see Castiel standing around a table with the charmed ones.

"So when were you going to clue us in on this Flash?" asked Dean.

"We're preparing to fight the demons" responded Castiel.

Sam and Dean walked over to them.

A huge map of the city was laid out ever the surface of the table.

Piper pointed her finger to where the prison was located on the map.

"Ok so here is where the prison is located.

And here is where all the city blocks are blocked off" said Piper.

Pegs where on the map

showing all the streets that were crowded with police officers.

"We have to avoid all contact with the police.

So we orb in the center of the facility.

Take care of the problem then orb out" said Piper.

"Do you have any spells that expel demons from human bodies?" asked Sam.

"Yeah we have a spell" responded Phoebe.

"Great do you have it ready on hand?" asked Sam.

"No but we can make it in a jiffy" responded Paige.

"Great so can you do that now?" asked Dean.

"Yes, come on girls" said Phoebe.

She than leads her sisters into the kitchen.

Castiel walks up closer to Sam and Dean.

"We must go now.

They can meet us at the front lines when their ready" said Castiel.

Castiel laid his hands on Sam and Deans heads.

* * *

They were transported onto the outside of the prison's recreational area.

A group of demons had instantly saw their arrival.

They then rushed towards them like bats out of hell.

Sam pulls out the Colt and started to fire.

Dean pulls out a shotgun and fired it into the crowd.

Castiel pulled out a Beretta.

Countless amounts of people kept appearing.

With the exception of the bullets from the Colt being fired into some,

They just kept on getting up.

Things started to look grim.

It looked like they were going to be outnumbered by the demons.

* * *

The charmed ones orbed in right next to Sam and Dean.

Dean smiles.

"Right in time" said Dean.

The Halliwell's then began to throw their magical concoctions onto the crowd of demons.

The demons left the bodies in a pile of smoke.

More demons kept on showing up.

The charmed ones kept using their potions until they ran out.

A demon leapt towards them.

"Well it looks like we should go with the next plan" said Piper.

Piper raised her hands and began to blow people up.

The Winchester's continued to fight off the demons.

With what little bullets they had left.

Dean had ran out of bullets.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the knife.

"It looks like I'll be doing this in a close encounter Rambo combat way" said Dean.

* * *

A woman appears out of nowhere in the crowd of demons.

She pulls out a samurai sword.

Sam had a shocked look on his face.

"Ruby!?" said Sam.

She pierced the sword into the bodies of the approaching demons.

The bodies lit up as they fell to the ground and died.

The charmed ones continued to fight in the background.

Soon enough the fight was over.

A cold feeling of a gun pressed against Ruby's head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out" said Sam.

"I'm just a crack in a castle of glass" said Ruby.

She than vanished.

* * *

A large man appeared in front of Dean.

Dean saw A Nazi tattoo on his forehead.

"Man your one of the most worst type of people.

I've seen demons less worse than you.

Lucky me I won't feel bad for what I'm about to do to you" said Dean.

The man yelled in anger than ran towards Dean.

Dean tried to stab him with the knife.

He grabbed Deans arm.

Blocking him from making a cut.

Then forced the knife out of Deans hand.

He than grabbed Deans neck and lifted him up off the ground.

A gun shot was fired.

Sam stood at a short distance from them.

He had the Colt raised to their eye level.

Smoke steamed off the gun.

Sam was breathing hard.

Sweat poured from his face.

The man began to slowly loosen his tight grip away from Dean's neck.

Then fell onto the ground with Dean.

Dean got up and was breathing hard.

He tried to catch his breath so he could speak.

"Thank you Sammy" said Dean.

"No problem" said Sam.

Everyone formed into a group.

"Where's Cass?" asked Sam.

* * *

A man stood watching at a far distance.

He replayed his video camera of what had just happened.

The video showed demons leaving in black smoke from the mouths of the inmates.

He zoomed in on the faces of the Halliwell's.

"Ohh man this is great stuff.

I'm going to be one sleazy rich bastard" said the man.

"Give the video tape over to me" said Castiel.

The man made a smug laugh.

Then pulled out a small knife.

"I don't want any trouble.

Just hand over the video" repeated Castiel.

"Whatcha gonna do coat tie man" said the man.

He ran towards Castiel.

Castiel moved quickly averting the man's attempt to cut him.

Castiel grabbed the man's hand and broke it.

Then kicked the man's leg breaking it.

Then reached down and grabbed the video out of the video camera.

Then he threw it onto the ground and stepped on it.

The man screamed in pain.

Castiel than vanished.

"What the fuck?" said the man.

* * *

Sam and Dean where driving down a road for the next few hours.

"Those witches are really starting to grow on me.

Man they really saved our asses this time" said Dean.

"Yeah me too" said Sam.

* * *

Crowley stood at a distance

watching the chaos thinning out at the prison.

He smirked.

"Too bad it couldn't of lasted longer.

Those women don't know what their getting themselves into" said Crowley.

Crowley than vanished.

A hurling fire ball crashes into a wall.

From where Crowley was standing just seconds before.

A man approached from the shadows.

An old Wyatt stood looking at the prison.

"Damn it" said Wyatt.

Wyatt than vanishes.

-The End-


End file.
